Little Black Riding Hood
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL. Nyuri plot lagi. Sirius diperintahkan ibunya untuk mengirim obat pada neneknya di desa seberang. Dan pertemuannya dengan manusia serigala mengubah hidupnya.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter merupakan buah karya J.K.Rowling. Plot berasal dari cerita Little Red Ridding Hood. Eh, saya lupa ini karya siapa yang jelas bukan karya saya.

Warning : TENTU SAJA **SLASH**!! Tidak suka, tidak usah baca. Tapi, hei, coba deh baca, maka kau akan sadar bahwa Sirius/Remus merupakan pairing paling sempurna di Harry Potter!

A/N : Karya lama, sebetulnya. Saya mulai tulis jauuuuuh sebelum saya UAS. Ide cerita dicetuskan oleh Remus Black dan dia menyuruh saya membuatnya! Jadi saya buat, tetapi karena selalu kurang ide di tengah jalan, maka sempat terputus sebentar. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga kok!

**Little Black Riding Hood**

(Typed) By : Sirius Lupin

Original Idea : Remus Black (hey, tumben kita tuker peran!)

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di tengah hutan lebat, tersebutlah sebuah desa kecil yang aman dan damai. Desa itu terlalu kecil sehingga tidak akan nampak di peta, bahkan subsidi pemerintah setempat tidak sampai ke sana. Konon sistem barter masih berlaku di sana dikarenakan langkanya mata uang. Demi menyambung hidup, para penduduknya saling bahu-membahu.

Sementara para penduduk hidup dalam kesejahteraan sosialisasi, adalah seorang pemuda, Remus Lupin namanya, yang merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang paling kesepian di desa tersebut. Jika ada seorang dari desa yang berpapasan dengannya, pastilah orang tersebut akan langsung lari kocar-kacir. Hal ini nampaknya bukan disebabkan karena Remus buruk rupa atau punya penyakit kulit menular, karena pada kenyataannya paras pemuda itu bisa dibilang cukup tampan, agak manis malahan. Rupanya hal tersebut lebih dikarenakan oleh kenyataan yang satu lagi, yaitu fakta bahwa Remus Lupin adalah manusia serigala.

Mungkin karena mitos yang telah turun temurun diriwayatkan kepada anak cucu, para penduduk desa jadi sangat waspada terhadap serigala, apalagi manusia serigala. Menurut mereka, manusia serigala itu mahkluk yang bengis dan pembawa sial. Kalau kita tetap diam di tempat ketika berpapasan dengan mereka, niscaya tidak akan pulang hidup-hidup.

Kepercayaan itu membuat Remus Lupin makin sedih. Karena omong kosong macam itulah tidak ada satupun yang mau mendekatinya. Padahal Remus juga mempunyai hati seperti manusia. Dia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menyakiti, bahkan dia sangat ingin bersahabat dengan manusia. Tetapi setiap dia ingin menyapa warga desa yang sedang mencari kayu bakar, dia selalu ditodong dengan senapan.

Selama bertahun-tahun Remus bertahan hidup seorang diri di dalam hutan. Karena prinsipnya yang tidak ingin makan manusia atau hewan, dia berusaha hidup hanya dengan makan tumbuhan semua—manusia serigala herbivora, pasti menarik untuk menjadi bahan penelitian ilmuwan-ilmuwan di negeri seberang. Ketika itu dia sedang mencari pohon untuk dimakan, dan saat itulah dia melihat seorang pemuda berkerudung hitam sedang berjalan menuju desa. Seketika Remus merasakan perasaan yang katanya hanya dimiliki manusia.

Cinta.

Dari pembicaraan penduduk desa yang Remus dengar, pemuda yang dicintainya itu dijuluki Si Kerudung Hitam. Hal ini karena si pemuda selalu terlihat mengenakan kerudung hitam jika keluar rumah. Tetapi kenapa harus memakai kerudung hitam, tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu. Remus sendiri agaknya tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting baginya hanyalah bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan Si Kerudung Hitam tanpa membuatnya takut.

xxx

Sirius Black. Nama ini sudah beberapa tahun tenggelam dan tidak terdengar lagi di desa. Jika bertanya pada penduduk desa, 'Anda kenal Sirius Black?', maka mereka akan menjawab, 'kalau Si Kerudung Hitam, saya kenal.' Ya, Si Kerudung Hitam, dengan nama itulah Sirius biasa dipanggil. Mungkin karena Sirius sudah identik dengan kerudung hitam, maka diberilah julukan demikian.

Ada beberapa alasan untuk itu, tentu saja, yang jelas bukan karena Sirius ingin mengikuti tradisi keluarganya yang selalu mengenakan pakaian hitam bahkan di cuaca terik yang bisa melelehkan es kutub utara. Pertama, agar dia tidak dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis desa. Merupakan rahasia umum bahwa Sirius adalah pemuda paling tampan di desa. Posturnya tinggi tegap dan wajah maskulinnya terpahat dengan sangat indah. Bola matanya yang abu-abu misterius membuat wanita yang bertatapan dengannya akan langsung pingsan saking kagumnya. Sirius rupanya tidak menyukai hal ini, karena menurutnya wanita itu berisik dan memusingkan. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan kerudung hitam agar ketampanannya tidak tersadari oleh gadis-gadis yang lain.

Kedua, untuk membuktikan pada adiknya yang menurutnya menyebalkan, Regulus Black, bahwa dia tidak ketombean. Hal ini tidak perlu dibuktikan sebenarnya, karena rambut yang membingkai paras sempurna Sirius adalah mahakarya terbaik dari Tuhan sehingga hitam dan indahnya menyerupai sutera.

Matahari baru saja merayap naik, dan rumah keluarga Black sudah berguncang lagi seperti biasa. Kepala rumah tersebut, Walburga Black, terkenal sebagai sosok ibu yang keras. Takdirnya sebagai _single parent_ rupanya telah membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang tidak kenal kata 'manja'. Setiap hari beliau selalu memerintahkan kedua anak laki-lakinya untuk bekerja, entah pergi ke ladang atau mencari kayu bakar.

Sudah lama sekali Sirius menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak suka dengan keluarganya, terutama ibunya. Bukan karena ibunya memiliki hati yang keras, tetapi lebih karena kemaniakkan ibunya terhadap sihir hitam. Yang paling Sirius benci dari beliau adalah beliau senang sekali pergi ke ahli metafisika termahsyur di desa, Lord Voldemort, untuk mendapat kisi-kisi nomor buntut.

Pagi hari itu, gelegar Mrs Black mengalahkan kicauan burung perkutut di luar sana. "Kerudung Hitam! Kerudung Hitam!" panggilnya. Rupanya dia sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan nama asli anaknya. "Kemarilah! Ada pekerjaan untukmu!"

Sirius yang ketika itu tengah membaca komik sambil tidur-tiduran di kamarnya, menggerutu kesal dan dengan sangat terpaksa bangkit kemudian menghampiri sang ibunda. "Ada apa, Ibunda?" geramnya rendah.

Walburga kemudian menyodorkan kotak keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan, "aku ingin kau mengantarkan obat ini pada nenek Minerva yang sedang sakit di desa seberang. Kau tahu, di desanya obat masih sangat langka, jadi beliau minta kiriman obat dari desa kita."

Sirius menerima keranjang rotan itu sambil mengernyit. 'Pasti obat dari dukun,' pikirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkannya," Sirius mengangkat bahu, "beruntung sekali aku bisa keluar dari rumah yang bau menyan ini," tambahnya sambil berbisik sehingga ibunya tidak mendengarnya. Sirius kemudian bersiap-siap, dia memakaikan kerudung hitamnya menyelimuti rambutnya yang hitam kemilau. Ketika berjalan menuju pintu, dia melihat adiknya sedang menyapu lantai, "sapu yang bersih, Neng," cemooh Sirius angkuh. Sirius tidak tahu adiknya mengacungkan jari tengah padanya ketika pintu rumah menutup kembali.

xxx

Remus Lupin sudah lama menatap menerawang ke arah rumah kecil yang dari dalamnya tercium sedikit mau kemenyan. Itu adalah rumah Si Kerudung Hitam, batin Remus dalam hati, girang. Dia akan terus mengawasi rumah itu sampai Si Kerudung Hitam muncul, kemudian membuntutinya, dan akhirnya mengajaknya berkenalan.

Satu lagi alasan mengapa manusia serigala dibenci selain karena mereka ganas adalah karena mereka berpotensi menjadi penguntit.

Tetapi Remus tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli akan dianiaya seluruh penduduk desa setelahnya, asal dia berhasil bertatap muka dengan pemuda idamannya itu. Remus sudah banyak mengkhayalkannya di dalam kepala, bahwa dia ingin menanyakan namanya.. ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangnya.. ingin menyentuhnya..

Remus nyaris menumpahkan air liur hanya karena mengkhayal sendiri ketika dia menyadari pintu rumah-bau-kemenyan itu terbuka—dan Si Kerudung Hitam keluar dari dalamnya.

Si Kerudung Hitam tidak nampak berbeda dari yang Remus ketahui dulu. Wajahnya tetap memancarkan ketampanan yang sama, meski Remus mengutuk kerudung hitam yang dipakainya karena menghalangi pesonanya. Dia kelihatan membawa keranjang rotan—agaknya dia mau pergi.

Berarti ini kesempatan emas untuk Remus!

Si Kerudung Hitam berjalan dengan tegap sambil bersenandung ceria. Meskipun agak kaget karena ternyata suara Si Kerudung Hitam bisa dibilang.. tidak terlalu bagus.. Remus tetap mencintai Si Kerudung Hitam dengan sepenuh hati. Jadi dia membuntuti dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

xxx

Hutan lebat yang konon banyak terdapat binatang buas di dalamnya bahkan terlihat jauh lebih indah ketimbang rumahnya di mata Sirius. Jarang sekali dia mendapatkan kesempatan berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah, karena biasanya ibunya yang galak terus memerintahnya membereskan rumah atau memotong kayu bakar. Dia juga sudah rindu dengan neneknya, Minerva. Meskipun sudah sangat uzur dan sakit-sakitan, Sirius sangat menyayanginya. Hal ini dikarenakan Minerva merupakan alumni asrama Gryffindor—asrama yang sama seperti Sirius—ketika bersekolah dulu, sementara keluarganya yang lain dari asrama Slytherin semua. Minerva juga kadang-kadang memberikan padanya uang tahun baru yang lebih banyak dari Regulus karena alasan di atas.

Berita mengenai penyakit Minerva yang makin parah terus terang membuat Sirius agak sedih. Jelas dia tidak menginginkan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang menyayanginya meninggal dunia. Jadi dengan determinasi yang tinggi, Sirius bertekad untuk menyampaikan obat ini secepatnya.

Butuh sekitar setengah hari untuk sampai ke desa seberang. Maklum, ini pedalaman, kendaraan canggih seperti sapu terbang tidak akan ditemukan di sini—itu hanya kendaraan elit yang dimiliki orang kota. Sirius harus berjalan kaki melewati hutan, bukit, lembah, dan sungai agar sampai tujuan. 'Aku tidak boleh mampir kemana-mana, nanti terlalu malam sampai di rumah nenek,' batin Sirius.

Sekitar lima detik setelah dia membatin demikian, langkahnya sudah dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya—Snitch. Snitch adalah benda yang amat langka bisa ditemukan di sekitar desa. Benda itu melesat gesit nyaris tak terlihat di sekeliling Sirius, membuat pemuda itu tergoda untuk mengejarnya. Sirius benar-benar melupakan tujuan semula, dia dengan cekatan berusaha meraih Snitch yang terbang dengan angkuh seakan-akan mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tak terkalahkan.

Kalau kata penyanyi dangdut dunia Muggle, 'jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu', begitulah Sirius saat ini diibaratkan. Dia sampai jumpalitan dan melakukan rol depan dan rol blakang spektakuler yang bisa membuat pelatih olimpiade cabang senam lantai terkagum-kagum hanya untuk menangkap Snitch. Oh, betapa kekanak-kanakannya kau, nak.. kasihan itu nenekmu sudah mau mati..

Sirius berlari tak kenal arah. Saat ini arah baginya adalah ke mana Snitch terbang. Ketika Snitch sudah di depan hidungnya dan tangannya siap menjulur untuk menangkapnya—BUGH!

Sirius terjungkal ke belakang. Dia baru saja membentur sesuatu yang padat yang dia tidak tahu apa saking cepatnya hal itu terjadi. "Argh brengsek! Apa-apaan sih ini, aku jadi kehilangan Snitch!" gerutunya sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Ah, Kerudung Hitam," sapa seseorang di depannya—ternyata yang Sirius tabrak tadi adalah manusia. Lelaki yang ditabraknya itu berpenampilan khas, rambutnya yang berantakan berwarna hitam pekat dan kacamata bundar bertengger angkuh di hidungnya.

Sirius bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah. Dia menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk mengusir pixie yang tak sengaja menempel. "Halah.. kukira siapa.. ternyata kau, Paman James."

"Jangan seenaknya panggil aku Paman! Aku ini masih muda! Masih 28 tahun!" protes lelaki bernama James itu. James adalah pemburu yang cukup terkenal di desa. Nyatanya para penduduk selalu mengandalkan James untuk mengusir binatang-binatang buas yang mengganggu kenyamanan di desa.

"Dan aku masih 17 tahun. Umur kita terpaut lebih dari sepuluh tahun! Pantas jika aku memanggilmu Paman.." Sirius berusaha berargumen. Dia cukup kenal baik dengan lelaki yang satu ini, karena dia kerap membantu Sirius ketika dia diperintahkan ibunya mencari kayu bakar.

"Oke, terserah kau mau panggil apa," James akhirnya mengalah. "Omong-omong, sedang apa kau di sini? Disuruh ibumu mencari kayu bakar lagi? Tapi masa sih sampai sejauh ini?"

Sirius menunjukkan keranjang rotannya pada James, "bukan, ibuku yang maniak itu menyuruhku mengantarkan obat ini pada nenek di desa seberang," jelasnya aktual, tajam, terpercaya.

James menggaruk-garuk dagunya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kelihatan berpikir, "tetapi setahuku arah desa seberang itu bukan ke sini. Apa kau nyasar?"

"Yah.. sebenarnya sih aku tahu jalannya.. tapi.." Sirius tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"..tapi?" James penasaran.

Sirius menghela napas, "tapi aku melihat Snitch dan tertarik untuk menge—"

"ANAK TOLOL!" sembur James tiba-tiba, membuat Sirius terlonjak. "Kau pikir hutan ini tidak berbahaya apa? Apa kau tidak dinasihati oleh ibumu tentang moto desa kita, 'lalui hutan seperlunya, kemudian masuk rumah dan kunci pintu'?! Hah? HAAH?!"

Ekspresi kaget masih tersisa di wajah tampan Sirius, "astaga.. lagakmu berteriak itu.." dia mengelus-elus dada. "Dengar ya Paman James, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan omong kosong macam itu dan aku sama sekali tidak percaya sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut i—"

"DI HUTAN INI ADA MANUSIA SERIGALA! KAU MAU MATI KONYOL?!" sergah James lagi. Burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan serentak kabur semua karena teriakkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya pada manusia serigala, dan—"

"Itu karena kau belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya!"

"—meskipun manusia serigala itu benar-benar ada, aku tidak yakin dia sejahat seperti yang kalian katakan."

James melotot. Sirius juga melotot. Mereka saling pelotot-pelototan sampai James tidak kuat lagi untuk mengedip dan kemudian berkata, "dengar, kau ini masih muda, tahu apa kau soal keganasan hutan? Mungkin ibumu tidak peduli jika kau mati dimakan manusia serigala, tetapi aku, istriku, dan semua warga desa lain pasti akan bersedih kalau kau mati, Kerudung Hitam. Kau harus segera ke rumah nenekmu dan tidak mampir kemana-mana lagi, oke?"

Sirius memutar bola mata, "kenapa sih orang dewasa selalu sok melankolis. Oke, oke! Aku janji akan langsung ke rumah nenekku," tambahnya ketika melihat James memberinya tatapan kalau-kau-banyak-bicara-lagi-aku-tembak-kau-pakai-senapan-ini-hingga-perutmu-bolong-karenanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bicaranya tak tulus begitu," James mengibaskan tangannya. "Ikuti aku, 'Aku berjanji tidak akan keluyuran lagi sampai di rumah nenek. Dan aku akan langsung lari jika meilhat manusia serigala di dekatku'. Ayo, katakan!"

"Cih, merepotkan saja," gumam Sirius pelan. "Aku berjanji tidak akan keluyuran lagi sampai di rumah nenek. Dan aku akan langsung lari jika meilhat manusia serigala di dekatku. Puas?"

"Bagus," James tersenyum puas. "Nah, aku harus pulang, nanti Lily bisa marah padaku karena aku terlalu lama berburu. Jaga diri baik-baik, Kerudung Hitam!" James melambai dan berjalan menuju desa. Sirius memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah nenek.

xxx

_Aku berjanji tidak akan keluyuran lagi sampai di rumah nenek. Dan aku akan langsung lari jika meilhat manusia serigala di dekatku._

Remus tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu terus bergaung di telinganya. Hatinya sakit padahal tak ada benda tajam yang menancap di sana. Si Kerudung Hitam mengatakannya, dengan tegas dan lugas, bahwa dia akan lari kalau melihat_nya_. Melihat _Remus_. Kerudung Hitam ternyata sama dengan penduduk lain yang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kebaikannya.

_Tahu begini aku tidak usah membuntutinya_, Remus berpikir dalam hati. _Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan ini_..

Remus berjalan gontai tanpa arah. Hasratnya untuk mengikuti Kerudung Hitam dan mengajaknya berkenalan sudah habis bagai kayu dimakan rayap. Dunia serasa kosong, hutan terasa kosong, hatinya terasa kosong. Tanpa terasa matanya berair, membuat jalan di depannya kabur. Tetapi Remus segera menyeka matanya. Serigala tidak boleh lemah, tekadnya.

Jalan setapak yang dilaluinya tanpa sadar mengantarkan dirinya ke sebuah gubuk kecil asri di pinggiran suatu desa. Yang Remus tahu, ini bukan desa tempat Si Kerudung Hitam tinggal, karena Remus akan mengenalnya kalau benar begitu. Ini adalah desa lain, desa yang tidak Remus ketahui.

Remus menghampiri gubuk asri di pinggir desa itu, ada perasaan aman untuk menghampirinya karena Remus pikir karena ini desa asing, maka ada kemungkinan penduduknya tidak tahu bahwa dia manusia serigala jadi mereka tidak akan takut kepadanya. Di gubuk itu Remus melihat seorang nenek tua (ya, namanya juga nenek, pasti tua kan?) yang kelihatan gelisah. Dia mondar-mandir di depan gubuknya.

Remus mendekat dan dengan sopan menyapa, "permisi.. nenek?"

Nenek tua itu menoleh, agaknya terperanjat karena disapa oleh pemuda yang cukup tampan dan asing. "Oh, halo, anak muda. Maaf, tapi apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ah, t-tidak, nek.." Remus menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku memang bukan berasal dari desa ini, aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat nenek sedang bingung.."

"Oh.. benar-benar anak yang sopan," Si Nenek tersenyum, "kau begitu memerhatikan orang asing, aku hargai itu, nak."

"Jadi? Apa nenek sedang ada masalah?" tanya Remus ikut tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya memang ada," Si Nenek memulai, "Nenek diajak teman _chatting_ nenek yang tinggal di kota untuk main golf di sana."

_Gaul bener nih nenek_, pikir Remus seketika. "Lalu.. apa yang jadi masalah? Nenek tinggal pergi saja kan..?"

"Justru itu masalahnya! Anakku bilang cucuku mau datang untuk mengantarkan obat yang kupesan tiga hari lalu! Padahal aku sudah sembuh—mereka kelamaan tanggapnya sih—tapi aku tidak enak kalau cucuku sudah jauh-jauh datang dan rupanya neneknya tidak ada di rumah.."

"Hm.." Remus kelihatan berpikir. Masalah yang cukup sulit juga agaknya.. dan akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit ber-hamm-hemm tidak jelas, Remus mendapatkan ide gila. "Baiklah, begini saja Nek, Nenek pergilah main golf dengan teman Nenek itu, biar aku yang berpura-pura jadi Nenek menemui cucu Nenek!"

Si Nenek kelihatan kaget sekali, "astaga, tapi bagaimana caramu menyamar menjadi aku, nak?"

"Mudah saja, aku akan terus berada di balik selimut dan hanya akan menunjukkan mataku saja, jadi cucu Nenek tidak akan tahu kalau yang berada di dalam selimut itu bukan Nenek," jelas Remus lancar.

"Oh, ide yang baik sekali," wajah Si Nenek mendadak menjadi cerah, "kau benar-benar pemuda yang ramah dan baik. Omong-omong, namaku Minerva, siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Aku Remus Lupin, Nek," balas Remus tersenyum.

"Hohoho, baiklah, Remus, kupercayakan hal ini padamu. Terima kasih ya, Nak."

Dan akhirnya Minerva berkemas dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Remus dan melesat pergi dengan sapu terbang. Remus melambaikan tangannya sampai Minerva tidak lagi kelihatan. Dia menghela napas kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Remus mengganti bajunya dengan baju terusan panjang milik Minerva. Meskipun Remus tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi dia terlihat sangat manis dengan baju terusan itu. Remus mengernyit dan dengan sedikit enggan naik ke tempat tidur, menghangatkan dirinya dengan selimut. Remus melatih gaya bicaranya agar terdengar seperti orang sakit, dan bersiap menghadapi cucu Minerva yang akan segera datang.

xxx

Akhirnya setelah menempuh jalan setapak yang sangat panjang, Sirius sampai di desa neneknya. Seingat Sirius, desa ini tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali ia mengunjunginya. Dengan riang Sirius menghampiri gubuk neneknya dan mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK!

Lama tak ada balasan, Sirius mengetuk sekali lagi.

TOK TOK!

Tetap tidak ada balasan. Spontan Sirius panik. Jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa pada neneknya—seperti kedatangan _debt collector_ kemudian mereka mengikat neneknya di bawah tempat tidur karena tidak bisa bayar hutang. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia menendang pintunya hingga terbuka—padahal memang tidak dikunci. "NENEK!" Sirius berseru seperti suporter sepak bola.

Sirius menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari neneknya, dan—syukurlah—dia menemukannya. Neneknya sedang berbaring damai di atas ranjangnya. Sirius mendekati dan meletakkan keranjang obat di meja sebelah ranjang. "Halo Nenek Minerva, maaf tadi merusak pintu," Sirius nyengir sambil menunjuk pintu, "aku bawa obat dari ibu. Mungkin dari dukun, aku belum cek, tetapi coba diminum saja dulu, siapa tahu manjur." Dia sempat melihat wajah neneknya yang membalas tatapannya dari balik selimut.

_Kok.. rasanya Nenek kelihatan lebih muda..? Dan manis..?_

xxx

Remus panik ketika didengarnya ketukan di pintu. _Gawat_, pikir Remus, _cucu si Nenek sudah datang! Bagaimana ini.. bagaimana ini.. bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan.._ dan sebelum Remus memikirkan caranya, tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar, diikuti seruan maha-menggelegar. "NENEK!"

Remus tersigap. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Si Cucu menghampiri dan Remus bisa mendengar suara sesuatu yang diletakkan di meja sebelah ranjangnya. "Halo Nenek Minerva, maaf tadi merusak pintu. Aku bawa obat dari ibu. Mungkin dari dukun, aku belum cek, tetapi coba diminum saja dulu, siapa tahu manjur."

Remus merasa bahwa Si Cucu ini memiliki suara yang sangat ia kenal.. suara yang tidak merdu-merdu amat tetapi kemaskulinan di dalamnya membuat Remus jatuh cinta.. Dan benar saja, ketika Remus melihat wajah Si Cucu tersenyum padanya..

_Astaga. Si Kerudung Hitam_.

Spontan Remus wajahnya menjadi panas. Sosok yang diidamkannya selama ini, pemuda yang dicintainya sampai detik ini, kini berada di sebelahnya, begitu dekat. Remus mengawasi dengan gugup Si Kerudung Merah mengernyit, "wajah Nenek merah, masih sakit rupanya.. makanya jangan main golf melulu, Nek," ujar Sirius sambil—Remus bisa pingsan dalam hitungan detik—menyentuh lembut keningnya.

"A.. aku.." Remus berusaha menjawab, tetapi dia takut kalau dia berbicara, jati dirinya akan ketahuan. Alasan lain, merasakan kulit Si Kerudung Hitam bertemu dengan kulitnya cukup untuk membuat Remus kehilangan kata-kata.

Agaknya Si Kerudung Hitam menyadari sesuatu karena kernyitannya tak kunjung hilang. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan berkata, "kok Nenek aneh ya.. biasanya Nenek akan bilang, '_jangan sok tahu kamu, main golf itu menyehatkan badan, tahu!'_ begitu." Sirius menirukan suara neneknya.

Remus seperti disiram air dingin. Otaknya berpikir cepat untuk mengelak kecurigaan Si Kerudung Hitam, "eerrrhhmm.." Remus berdeham panjang. "Begini ya, sekarang Nenek baru merasa main golf di bawah terik matahari itu melelahkan.. punggung Nenek sakit sekali." Remus menirukan suara nenek-nenek sebisanya.

Si Kerudung Hitam tidak kelihatan curiga karena Remus melihatnya tertawa—dan betapa Remus ingin mengabadikan tawa itu dan selalu memajangnya di relung hatinya. "Hahahaha! Dasar Nenek ngaco! Sudah berapa tahun Nenek main golf baru sadar sekarang! Coba sadarnya dari dulu, Nek, mungkin umur Nenek bakal lebih panjang!"

"Dasar," Remus membalas, mempertahankan sandiwaranya, "jangan berkata seakan-akan aku ini sudah mati!"

Si Kerudung Hitam kembali tertawa.

xxx

Sirius, meski luarnya tertawa, dalamnya berpikir.

_Nenek Minerva aneh sekali. Mungkin karena efek penyakitnya, tapi... suaranya jauh berbeda. Seperti dibuat-buat.. dan agak terdengar seperti suara laki-laki._

Oh, memang anak yang pintar, Si Sirius itu!

"Nek, mau kubuatkan apa untuk makan malam?" Sirius bertanya, mendadak wajahnya mengeras.

"Er.. oh.. uhm.. kurasa bubur akan enak..?" balas dari gundukan selimut di kasur. Sirius memicingkan mata, kecurigaannya tampaknya tidak berlebihan.

"Kau.. Nenek Minerva itu," Sirius mulai berkata, setelah menelan ludah, "tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku masak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa masak, dan sepikun apapun Nenek, untuk hal yang satu ini, dia tidak akan..."

Sirius tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kelihatannya meskipun benar yang kini berbaring bukan neneknya, dia telah membuat entah-siapa-itu merasa takut. Dia melihat gundukan selimut itu bergetar.

"..kau siapa?" tanya Sirius dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Orang itu tidak juga berbicara—tubuhnya masih gemetar. Perlahan-lahan, dengan sedikit keraguan, Sirius mengangkat tangannya dan meraih selimut yang menutupi wajah orang itu. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan, maka ditariknya selimutnya dan—

Sirius kaku, persis seperti orang yang terkena kutukan pembeku. Bagaimana tidak tercengang—di hadapannya, orang yang berpura-pura menjadi neneknya, rupanya seorang pemuda yang... manis. Indera penglihatan Sirius dengan cepat mengirimkan informasi-informasi melalui syarafnya, seperti bagaimana rambut cokelat mudanya yang jatuh ke matanya terlihat sangat indah tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari celah-celah jendela. Atau matanya yang berwarna emas kecokelatan, memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Atau kulitnya yang pucat namun—sejauh yang bisa dipandang Sirius—halus dan kelihatannya akan lembut sekali jika disentuh. Tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian Sirius adalah.. bibir merah mudanya yang mungil.

"K-kau.. kau.." Sirius akhirnya menemukan kembali bagaimana cara bersuara. Dia kelihatan seperti melihat mahkluk halus—dan memang benar demikian karena pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat seperti—malaikat.

Si pemuda merunduk, Sirius sempat melihat pipinya merona merah, manis sekali. "M-maaf.." katanya pelan. Suaranya yang merdu menjadi faktor tambahan bagi Sirius untuk mengagumi sosok di depannya. "Nenek Minerva pergi main golf bersama temannya.. dia tidak mau membuatmu sedih kalau kau tahu dia tidak ada di tempat ketika kau datang. Jadi aku menawarkan diriku.. untuk berpura-pura menjadi dirinya.." suaranya tenggelam.

Tetapi Sirius sudah tidak peduli dengan neneknya (durhaka kamu, anak muda!) yang kabur main golf lagi. Dia tidak peduli jika rematik neneknya kambuh atau apa kek.. yang jadi fokusnya adalah pemuda di depannya ini. "Namamu.. siapa namamu?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

Hati Sirius berdesir ketika nama itu dibisikkan dan masuk ke gendang telinganya. Dia baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian bahwa Remus ini memakai baju terusan neneknya yang muat dengan ajaib. Dan menurut Sirius, itu cocok sekali, kendatipun Remus seorang laki-laki.

"Er.. Remus?" Sirius mencoba memanggil namanya. Remus hanya mendongak sedikit sambil menatap malu-malu. Sirius berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang neneknya. "Kau repot-repot melakukan hal ini hanya untuk nenek Minerva.. pasti dia sangat merepotkanmu."

Remus menggeleng dan rambut sewarna-madunya bergerak-gerak indah. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku yang mengusulkan ini.. maaf kalau kau merasa.. tertipu."

Sirius menyerah pada keinginan bawah hatinya untuk menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Remus. Seperti yang diprediksikan sebelumnya, tangan Remus memang halus, berbeda dengan tangan Sirius yang agak kapalan dikarenakan seringnya mencari kayu bakar. "Itu bukan masalah.." Sirius berusaha mengucapkannya senormal mungkin, tetapi yang keluar adalah bisikan. Dia perlahan merapatkan dirinya pada Remus, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"K-Kerudung Hitam.." Remus membisikkan julukannya pula. Sirius tidak peduli Remus tahu dari mana julukannya itu, yang dia rasakan hanya napas Remus yang menggelitik hidungnya ketika dia berbicara.

"Panggil aku Sirius. Itu namaku," balas Sirius, tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"O-oh.." Remus tampak tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Nama yang indah sekali."

"Terima kasih," ujar Sirius pelan sebelum dengan cepat maju beberapa senti lagi dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Remus.

Dia benar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bibir Remus yang merah muda terasa sangat manis ketika Sirius menciumnya. Sirius bisa mendengar Remus memekik kaget, namun tidak menghindar. Jadi jangan salahkan Sirius kalau dia memperdalam ciumannya. Sirius mendorong Remus sehingga dia kini menelungkup di atas Remus sepenuhnya.

xxx

Astaga.

Remus.

Rela.

Mati.

Sekarang.

Juga.

Mimpi apa dia semalam?! Kini mendapati dirinya dicumbu oleh Si Kerudung Hitam—maksudnya, Sirius—lelaki idamannya selama ini. Otak Remus terbakar dan seluruh tubuhnya merasakan panas yang luar biasa.

Remus membutuhkan sesuatu untuk berpegang agar dia tidak terbang saking senangnya, maka dengan putus asa meremas kerudung hitam yang dipakai Sirius. Perlahan-lahan kerudung hitam itu melorot jatuh dari kepala Sirius dan nampaklah rambut hitam yang dipuja-puja Remus.

"S-Sirius," Remus terus berusaha memanggil-manggil nama pria yang dicintainya sambil terengah. Dan Sirius juga menggumamkan nama Remus—membuat Remus merasa sangat, sangat, sangat tersanjung.

Namun ketika Remus merasakan sensasi aneh-namun-membahagiakan dari Sirius yang sedang mengecup lehernya, dia mendadak teringat sesuatu. Matanya terbuka mendadak dan ekspresinya berubah cepat—wajahnya menjadi pucat meskipun aslinya memang sudah pucat.

"Sirius.. hen-hentikan, kumohon.." ujar Remus masih setengah terengah. Dengan enggan mengangkat kepala Sirius yang tengah terbenam di lehernya.

"Rem—astaga, Remus, kau.." Sirius kelihatan kaget melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah pemuda yang masih terlentang tak berdaya di bawahnya. "Aku.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak seharusnya.. tapi kupikir kau juga.."

"Aku mencintaimu!" seru Remus tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sirius, bahkan lama sebelum ini."

Sirius nampak kebingungan, "kalau begitu.. kenapa..?" Sirius hendak mencium Remus lagi tetapi anak di bawahnya menahannya.

"Aku.. tidak pantas menerima sebanyak ini darimu.." Remus berbisik pelan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai serigala.

"Apa maksdumu? Aku—aku juga mencintaimu, Remus," kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh. "Mungkin kau tidak percaya karena aku baru melihatmu sekarang ini.. tetapi aku benar-benar belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini.."

"Terima kasih.. tetapi.."

"Tetapi apa?"

Suara Remus tercekat. Dia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. Siap menerima konsekuensi ditinggalkan oleh Sirius jika dia menyebutkan fakta ini... "Aku manusia serigala."

Remus bisa melihat Sirius memekik pelan, dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena itu reaksi yang wajar. Tetapi tangan Sirius yang menyentuh pipinya sama sekali di luar prediksi Remus, "ya ampun, kupikir apa. Hanya itu saja?"

Kali ini giliran Remus yang kaget. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya itu saja'?"

Sirius terkekeh, dan menurut Remus Sirius sangat tampan ketika melakukannya, "astaga! Kau khawatir aku akan menjauh darimu sekarang _hanya_ karena kau manusia serigala?! Sejujurnya, Remus, aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi, tapi..." mulut Remus megap-megap seperti ikan mas koki. "Aku mendengarmu kau berjanji pada seorang paman bahwa kau tidak akan mendekati manusia serigala—"

Sirius meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Remus, membuat manusia serigala itu terdiam. "Ah, Paman James! Dengar Remus, aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing soal manusia serigala—aku mengatakan itu karena dia memaksaku saja. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, itu sudah jauh dari cukup! Persetan dengan manusia serigala, kau adalah kau! Dan aku tetap mencintaimu apapun keadaanmu!"

Remus tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tetapi pancaran matanya menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat bahagia—bahwa dia mencintai orang yang tepat. Orang yang mungkin—Remus tidak mau terdengar klise, tetapi apa boleh buat—tercipta untuknya.

Dan detik berikutnya dia memejamkan mata ketika Sirius mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

xxx

James Potter tengah waspada di tengah hutan. Dia tidak jadi kembali ke desa, karena di tengah jalan dia menemukan buruan seekor beruang besar yang sangat ganas. James tahu mungkin Lily akan marah kalau dia pulang telat, tetapi tidak masalah—selama dia berhasil membunuh beruang itu dan warga desa selamat karenanya.

Cukup dengan dua peluru yang disarangkan dengan sangat anggun tepat di bagian vital, beruang tersebut rubuh tak bernyawa. Dan James sedang membuka pisau lipat untuk menguliti si beruang ketika dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara-suara aneh. Tetapi sebagai pemburu berpengalaman, dia mengenali suara itu—lolongan manusia serigala.

Tanpa buang waktu, dia bangkit meninggalkan beruang mati, berjalan waspada di tengah hutan dengan senapan siap meletus di tangannya.

Suara-suara yang masih terdengar itu membawa James menuju desa tetangga. _Ini kan desa neneknya Si Kerudung Hitam. Wah, firasat buruk nih_... James berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

James berjalan memasuki desa, dan suara itu makin terdengar jelas. James bisa menebak suara itu berasal dari gubuk asri di barisan terdepan desa. Layaknya reserse yang ingin menggerebek diskotik, James mengendap-endap sambil merayap di dinding gubuk, sampai dia berhenti di sisi sebuah jendela.

Dengan kecepatan bak ninja, James nyelonong muncul di depan jendela dengan senapan terangkat, "MENYERAH SEKARANG JUGA, MANUSIA SERIGALA! PASUKANKU SUDAH MENGEPUNG GUBUK INI!"

Sunyi. Suara-suara yang tadi terdengar juga mendadak berhenti.

"Paman James?" terdengar suara yang familiar.

James tidak menurunkan senapannya, tetapi dia mendongak dari kekerannya, dan menemukan Si Kerudung Hitam mentapnya heran. James menggeser penglihatannya ke bawah dan menemukan pemuda lain berbaring di atas ranjang di bawah Si Kerudung Hitam. Tangan si pemuda tak dikenal melingkar di leher Si Kerudung Hitam, dan wajahnya merah, kentara sekali bahwa mereka—tadinya—sedang...

"K-Kerudung Hitam?" James menggumam kebingungan.

Si Kerudung Hitam melepaskan diri dari si pemuda, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya membantu si pemuda ikut bangkit. Mengbaikan rasa heran mengapa si pemuda memakai baju perempuan, dia kembali bertanya pada Si Kerudung Hitam, "sedang apa kau—mana nenekmu—dan siapa pemuda ini?—oh, DI SINI ADA MANUSIA SERIGALA, hati-hati!"

Si pemuda membuang muka ke arah lantai, Si Kerudung Hitam segera melingkarkan tangannya di bahu si pemuda. "Hei, hei, Paman, seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau ada di sini. Dan jangan kau teriak-teriak soal manusia serigala seperti itu, Remus sama sekali tidak seperti itu."

James membelalak, "jadi—jadi pemuda ini manusia serigalanya!" dan dengan gerakan supercepat, James mengangkat kembali senapannya, mengarahkan moncongnya pada Remus.

Si Kerudung Hitam memutar bola mata, "ya ampun, kenapa sih reaksi orang selalu seperti itu kalau melihat manusia serigala? Padahal jelas-jelas Remus manis seperti ini—" wajah Remus memerah dengan instan. "Turunkan senapannya, Paman, atau kubalas tembak nanti!"

James ragu-ragu menurunkan senapannya. "Kenapa kau—dan si manusia serigala—" James teringat adegan keduanya saat dia baru datang.

"Panggil dia Remus, Paman. Dan aku tidak peduli apa yang ada di kepalamu sekarang karena aku mencintai Remus," lanjut Si Kerudung Hitam.

Sang pemburu itu hanya diam, dia melemparkan pandangan bergantian dari Si Kerudung Hitam ke manusia serigala yang bernama Remus itu. "Yah, kurasa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," katanya akhirnya. "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya... tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Si Kerudung Hitam memandang Remus sesaat dan mengusap rambutnya penuh sayang, sebelum kembali menatap James, "serahkan itu padaku. Aku sudah buat keputusan."

xxx

Sirius, Remus, dan James berjalan mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah kembali ke desa mereka. Selama perjalanan mereka tidak mengobrol banyak, tetapi yang jelas James merasa lebih akrab dengan Remus, dan dia mulai mengubah pandangannya terhadap kaum manusia serigala. Rupanya mereka bisa baik seperti manusia juga.

Mereka bertiga sampai di gerbang desa dan tentu yang pertama kali dituju adalah kediaman Sirius. Ketika mereka sampai beberapa meter di depannya, hal yang mutlak terjadi adalah terciumnya bau kemenyan dari sana.

Sirius memerhatikan bahwa ada seseorang yang sibuk membelah kayu bakar di sisi kanan rumah, dan Sirius segera menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah Regulus—adiknya.

"Hoi, Reg!" sapa Sirius tenang, meninju udara.

Regulus menoleh ke arah kakaknya, dan dia mengernyit, "Kerudung Hitam! Dari mana saja kau? Ibu mencarimu!"

Sirius memutar bola mata, "yah, sudah mulai pikun si nenek itu. Kan DIA yang menyuruhku mengantarkan obat ke rumah nenek?"

Regulus menatap Sirius dengan tatapan kosong, kentara sekali dia baru menyadari itu. "Oh ya, aku lupa," katanya. "Dan siapa dua orang di belakangmu itu?" tambahnya ketika melihat Remus dan James.

"Duh, Reg, coba kau kenali penduduk desa kita deh lain kali! Paman James ini pemburu tersohor dari desa. Dan pemuda manis ini—Remus namanya—adalah kekasihku." Jelas Sirius lugas. Remus memerah.

"_Apa_mu?" Tanya Regulus tidak yakin.

Dan baru ketika Sirius ingin mengulangi ucapannya, pintu rumah menjeblak terbuka dan keluarlah Walburga Black dari baliknya. "Kerudung Hitam! Dari mana saja kau!? Tugas cucian menumpuk di dalam!"

"Ibunda kan yang menyuruhku ke rumah nenek?" kata Sirius jengkel.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau terlambat lima jam, dua puluh menit, lima belas detik dari waktu yang kutentukan!" seru Walburga Black seakan dia sedang berdiri di atas panggung drama. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, sekarang kau harus masuk dan segera selesaikan cucian di dalam!"

Biasanya Sirius akan langsung mematuhinya meski sambil menyumpah-nyumpah, tetapi kali ini dia mendpatkan keberanian yan tidak ia rasakan sebelum bertemu Remus, jadi dengan tegas dia membalas, "tidak, Ibunda, aku tidak mau lagi diperintah."

Walburga seperti menerima tamparan keras, "ANAK DURHAKA! Kalau kau tak segera masuk, kukutuk kau menjadi batu nanti!"

"Oh, coba saja," tantang Sirius. Dia merasakan James berbisik padanya agar dia tenang dan tidak meninggikan nada bicaranya, tetapi Sirius tidak peduli.

"Kerudung Hitam!" Walburga naik pitam.

"Namaku Sirius," balas Sirius santai, dan ketika mengatakan itu, dia dengan mantap menarik kerudung hitam dari kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke tanah di depan Walburga. "Aku bukan lagi Si Kerudung Hitam."

Walburga baru mau mengangkat tangan untuk menampar Sirius ketika Regulus menyela, "hei, tunggu sebentar," katanya, matanya mengarah pada Remus. "Pemuda yang kau bawa ini... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di hutan."

Hati Remus mencelos, James bersiap memegang senapannya.Walburga tidak melepaskan momen untuk juga menoleh ke arah Remus, dan kemudian dia mengejap seakan teringat sesuatu, "kau, KAU KAN MANUSIA SERIGALA!" raungnya bak orang kesurupan. "MAU APA KAU DI RUMAH KAMI! PERGI KAU PEMBAWA SIAL!"

"JANGAN MENGATAINYA SEPERTI ITU!" Sirius menggerung balik pada ibunya. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi andai dia benar-benar akan dikutuk menjadi batu, yang dia tahu sekarang ini lelaki yang dicintainya tengah disakiti hatinya.

Walburga kini menoleh ke arah Sirius dengan cepat, "Kau! Kau kan yang membawanya kemari! Kenapa kau lakukan itu, anakku!?"

Sirius terdiam cukup lama sebelum menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sambil mengatakan, "karena aku mencintainya, Ibunda."

Walburga cengo, dia pikir anaknya sedang bercanda. Tetapi menyadari bahwa suasana ini terlalu serius untuk bisa dibilang bercanda, dia jadi berkata, "jatuh cinta pada manusia serigala! Ha! Tidak ada yang bisa lebih menjijikan daripada itu!"

Kesabaran Sirius sudah habis, dia mengambil langkah cepat untuk menerjang ibunya—_berani sekali dia mengatakan itu, meskipun beliau Ibuku!_

Tetapi seketika ada lengan yang menahannya. Bukan lengan kuat Paman James, tetapi lengan Remus. Sirius menatapnya, dan Remus membalasnya dengan tatapan yang kuat—bukan tatapan rapuh yang sebelumnya dia keluarkan. Remus menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, dan Sirius tahu dia harus menghentikan apa yang tadi dia coba lakukan.

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan bersama manusia serigala menjijikan itu, Sirius!" tukas Walburga.

Sirius mengernyit pada ibunya, kebenciannya memuncak, tetapi lengan Remus yang menahannya seakan menjadi air dingin yang memadamkan api kemrahannya. "Aku tidak peduli, Ibunda. Kalau kau tidak bersedia, maka aku akan pergi dari desa ini—kemanapun asalkan aku bisa bersama Remus."

Dan benar, Sirius mengajak Remus serta James pergi dari rumahnya. Ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Walburga berteriak, "lihat saja nanti, anak sial! Kau akan tahu bagaimana akibatnya jika berhubungan dengan manusia serigala! KAU AKAN MENDERITA! INGAT ITU!"

Remus menatap Sirius setengah ragu, tetapi Sirius tersenyum padanya menenangkan, "kita akan baik-baik saja, Remus."

Dan mereka pun menghilang ke dalam hutan.

xxx

Entah sudah beberapa hari sejak Sirius pergi dari rumahnya, dia kini tinggal bersama Remus di tempat persembunyiannya. Tempat itu adalah sebuah gua di bawah bukit yang interior dalamnya ditata sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai rumah dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Remus merasa bersalah atas nasib Sirius yang membela dirinya, tetapi Sirius menjawabnya dengan kecupan di kening dan segalanya berubah menjadi seratus kali lebih baik.

James sekali-kali datang mengunjungi mereka. Kadang bersama istrinya, Lily, yang tengah hamil tiga bulan. Mereka membawakan hasil buruan untuk disantap bersama—awalnya Remus ragu karena sebagai manusia serigala dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus memakan daging hewan yang notabenenya merupakan kerabatnya, tetapi setelah diyakinkan oleh Sirius bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, Remus akhirnya ikut makan.

Kadang Sirius akan teringat kata-kata Walburga tentang hidup dengan manusia serigala. Nyatanya selama dia hidup bersama Remus, memang banyak warga yang membencinya dan bahkan berusaha membunuhnya—karena mereka menganggap Sirius telah terkontaminasi oleh manusia serigala. Tetapi Sirius tidak pernah sedetikpun menyesali keputusannya. Dia merasa jika dia memiliki Remus, maka dia tidak peduli bahwa dia akan kehilangan semuanya.

Mungkin kini mereka hidup dalam keterasingan, karena bagaimanapun, ini bukanlah kisah dongeng yang akan berakhir dengan _happy ending_ di semua sisi.

Tetapi dengan Sirius ada untuk Remus dan juga sebaliknya, mereka pasti akan bisa menciptakan _happy ending_ mereka sendiri.

**END**


End file.
